tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley
|Alias = Mira |species = Human/Witch |gender = Female |height = 5′ 7″ |hair = Red |eyes = Green |skin = Pale |family = * Viljam Nguyễn (Husband) * Malachi Nguyễn (Son) * Tobias Mølgaard (Former Spouse) * Agnes Mølgaard (Daughter) * Freja Mølgaard (Daughter) * Alyssandra Lovegood (Mother) * Dartagnan Weasley (Father) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (Brother) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (Brother) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (Sister) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Sister)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (Brother)† * Cedrella Black (Grandmother) * (Uncle) † * Richard Weasley (Uncle)† * Richard's Children (Cousins) * Jacob Weasley (Uncle) * Jacob's Children (Cousins) * Arthur Weasley (Uncle) *Bill Weasley (cousin) *Charlie Weasley (cousin) * Edward Weasley (cousin) *Percy Weasley (cousin) *Fred Weasley (cousin) *George Weasley (cousin) *Ron Weasley (cousin) * (cousin) * Luna Lovegood (cousin) * Xenophilius Lovegood (Uncle) |Animagus = Eevee |Boggart = Her Father's Cooking |jukebox = Fleetwood Mac - Go Your Own Way |Wand = Mahogany, ten inches, flexable dragon heart string |Patronus = Sylveon |House = Ravenclaw |job = Auror - Danish Ministry for Magic |marital = Divorced }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Early Life Miriam is the youngest of six children born to wizzard/milkman Dartagnan Weasley, and his partner Alyssandra Lovegood. Before attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizzardry Miriam like her five elder siblings all attended the local primary school in Ottery St Catchpole. Time at Hogwarts Miriam's first year at Hogwarts started off well but veered off in a sharp downwards spiral due to the outbreak of the Seccond Wizzarding war. Miriam was sorted into Ravenclaw house but left her Hogwarts during the Christmas break, after the war ended she did not return. Education at Rättförtrolling Instead of being homescooled in the Wizzarding arts by her father, somthing that would have been disastarous I might add. Mira continued her Magical Education at Rättförtrolling, a wizarding school set up to fill the gap created by the Scandinavian wizarding school Durmstrang's policy on the non-admittance of muggle-born students. While not a Muggle-Born, it was the only safe place for her to go after the chrismas of 97'. Miriam was sorted into Nøkken house and remained there until she graduated with the equivilent of six NEWTS from Rättförtrolling.While at the School she met her future husband Tobias Mølgaard who was the grandson of the highly renowned former Danish Minister for Magic and a member of Huldra house. Auror at the Danish Ministry Miriam became an Auror for the Danish ministry of Magic, while not the most skilled she is considered a valued employee. In 2008 she Married Tobias Mølgaard, during this short-lived Marrige the pair had two daughters, Freja and Agnes. by 2012 they had split up, but remain amicable. She is now married to Viljam Nguyễn, a Finnish-Veitnamese cursebreaker she worked with heavily as an Auror. They have a son together Malachi. Miriam currently travels the world with Viljam, hunting down dark witches and wizards on the run from the danish ministry. Category:Weasley Family Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Auror Category:Rättförtrolling Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Nøkken House Category:Nøkken House Alumni Category:Danish Speakers Category:Divorced Category:Pokemon Fan Category:Danish National Team Fan Category:Danish Auror Category:The Weasleys Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Remarried Category:International Association of Aurors Category:International Wizarding Police